Press Start
by 2920
Summary: Since he was a boy, Yasutora has had a strange ability, which was brought to light one stormy night when he discovered a dead body. Alternate universe Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

...

It was pouring down with rain, it started off like a light shower and then got heavy. Most people had already retreated to their homes or stayed someplace where they would not get wet. The rain continued towards the evening and then nightfall.

In the rain ran a teenager, his large and tall frame got him wet made his umbrella mostly useless because it was much smaller than him, unlike most teens this young man is not just Japanese but also Mexican which explains his "foreign" appearance. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes as he absentmindedly splashed through another puddle with a strong intention to get out of the rain. He squints his eyes underneath his shaggy hair, an attempt to try and see through the heavy rain, he could just about do that. Suddenly one of foot treads on a loose shoelace, he involuntarily lunges forward and his guitar case is flung towards the riverbed. The teenaged boy picked himself off the ground whilst sighing quietly, he tucked in the shoelace in his socks.

He knew that he should have taken a coat before he left the house but, he was under the impression that summer hasn't arrived just yet. Yastora carefully made his way down the wet grass to the bottom of the hill where his case fell. He reached for his slightly muddy case, but just then he heard a noise, he turned to the Karakura Bridge, it was dark but he could hear something...something like a person in pain maybe?

Yasutora picked his case, he slowly walked towards the bridge.

"Stop...please..."

At that second lightning struck illuminating, the area momentary. Yasutora froze, he couldn't believe what he just saw.

The puddles of blood and water-filled deep scar-like holes in the muddy ground where a person laid on the ground missing an arm. Looming like a storm cloud, a monstrous creature wearing a bone white mask with splats of red on it, and in its giant human-like hands was a caged bird. Yasutora stared without noticing the two orbs staring at him, like lightning, the creatures enormous hand connected with Yasutora's head.

"N-NO" Cried the caged bird, "You said you wouldn't kill anyone else!" The bird flapped its wings in a fragile outburst.

"SHUT UP" The monster roared, the bird quickly fell silent, "I can fuckin' do whatever I want. I'm not gonna take orders from some dead kid, besides, _you_ lead him here didn't you?" The monster burst out in laughter which then a mad cackle. The bird lowered its head shamefully.

Suddenly the monster was hit hard on its hulking body, and to its surprise, knocking it back towards the bridge making it drop the caged bird on the ground. The punch belonged to Yasutora which made the monster widen its yellow orbs.

"...What..what the hell?" The monster's orbs darted around the scene, first it looked towards the birdcage on the floor. The area momentarily lit up again, the monster looked up and its yellow orbs widened.

"W-What the fuck!" Suddenly, the monster was grabbed by its leg then it was dragged through the muddy ground and seconds later it was flying through the air before it hit the water.

An unexpected gust of wind howled and tore through the sky, in an instant, it got rid off all the clouds in the sky. The moon shone its lesser light over the entire town and some of its light shone under to bridge.

"I got two lives left," Yasutora said whilst looking at a Game Gear, he scanned the area, he saw the now dead body and the bird in the cage, he approached the caged bird, then picked up its cage.

"I heard you speak before," Yasutora looked at the bird, "are you okay?"

The bird just stared at Yasutora with its beak parted slightly as if it were in shock.

"Y-Yeah... wait... didn't he take your head off?" The bird asked.

Yasutora nodded.

"Then ho-"

Yasutora immediately looked to his right where the river is, the water burst upward and from it came that monster with the mask, its yellow orbs now glowing brighter and its face-like mask now appearing angry.

The monster clenched its fist and lunged forward aiming at Yasutora. Yasutora pressed a button on his Game Gear and then white sparkles appeared around him. The monsters fist hit, and a huge shock wave blew away everything around it. Unaffected by the attack, Yasutora put the birdcage down and attacked with an uppercut launching the monster up in the air and then Yasutoa checked handhelds screen and quickly selection more options and then he jumped meeting with the monster in the air and then with his free hand swung at the monster's mask.

"AHHHHH" The monster shrieked, holding its cracked mask.

Before Yasutora could attack again, the monster sunk into the ground in a pool of black shadows.

Yasutora bent down and picked up the caged bird and held his game gear in front of it.

"A game gear?"

Yasutora nodded, "Its the source of my power."

"That's so cool!" The bird said overjoyed, "Thank you, Mister."

"Your welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

For anyone who's interested, this story has nothing to do with the others. This idea is new.

...

The sun's light shone through the slightly open curtains of a medium-sized apartment. It was rather plain with its white walls, standard furniture and a couple of electronics laying around. It wasn't totally neat but everything was put in order.

In the kitchen, sits Yasutora with the talking caged bird that he saved. Yasutora was explaining to the caged bird the origin of the mysterious power he had displayed the night before.

Yasutora had brought out an old handheld console,"I don't know how I got this power in the first place, but it was when I was a kid, my parents gave me this game gear for my birthday and it was the last thing they gave me so I always carried it with me, I felt a strong connection with it because of my parents."

The caged bird nodded trying to understand.

"It's like my life has turned into a video game and I'm the character so I follow the game's rules, but since the game isn't that complex, it only affects dangerous situations like fights." Yasutora unloaded the cartridge and showed the caged bird.

"Sonic The Hedgehog? I never heard of that."

"It came with the game gear and I liked playing it. It also the game I'm "playing" if I ever get into a dangerous situation." Yasutora put the cartridge in the game and switched it on, he showed the caged bird, "I share some traits with the character, like him I start off with three lives." He points at the character's icon which had the number three on it.

"How do you use the power?" The caged bird asked.

"I have to go to the start screen, and go to Level Select and here there is something Press Start to play " Yasutora selected it then suddenly the handheld broke into millions of bright digital lights which entered Yasutora's body, in a moment Yasutora started fading in and out.

"Now I'm like the game character"

Yasutora stopped fading in and out. He didn't look any different from before, but he did emit tiny translucent cube and above him was a Score counter which read six thousand and a Ring counter that read one-hundred and five.

"That's cool!" The caged bird said, "You're a video game!"

Yasutora nodded, "Yeah when I think I'm in any sort of danger I keep it on. I've never been killed before though. By the way... are you really a talking bird?"

The bird lowered its head as it was saddened by the question, "I'm actually a kid, but that monster put me in this bird. When we were all alive, he broke into my and mom's house and my mom protected me and..." The bird started sniffing and tears streamed from its eyes.

"You don't need to continue, I think I can guess what's going on here," Yasutora said gently, the bird looked up at Yasutora, "I think the guy who killed your mom is that monster and he knows where your mom is, right?"

The bird nodded.

Yasutora stood up and clenched his fist, "Then we'll find him and make him bring her back, I'll do it, even if it costs me my life."

Astonished, the bird uttered out, "R-Really mister?"

"Yeah."

More tears began streaming from the bird's eyes, "Thank you, mister..."

Yasutora nodded, "My name is Yasutora Sado by the way, what's yours?"

"Yuuichi Shibata, it's nice to meet you."

...

Later on that morning, Yasutora went to school at Karakura High, a high school that most teenagers in his area go to. The classroom was empty. Yasutora set down his bag and Yuuichi on his desk, he checked his watch and said, "Class starts in thirty minutes." He slumped down in his seat.

Yuuichi observed the classroom, "Is this what school for big kids looks like? What do you guys do?"

"More studies." He answered.

"Sounds boring," Yuuichi replied

"It is especially if you don't have any friends with you," Yasutora added.

Just then Yuuichi jerked his head around towards the window, his beak parted slightly, "Yasutora! He's here, the monster! He's outside!"

Immediately, Yasutora stood up and ran to the window. Down on the schoolyard was the masked monster from last night. He looked blankly at the creature.

"What are we gonna do!" Yuuichi cried.

"Well, it looks like I have to fight him again." Yastora bashed his fists together.

Yautora grabbed the birdcage and ran out of the classroom. When he made it the bottom floor, he saw the monster just standing they're as if it were waiting on him to show.

"I don't think he's gonna attack the school, I think he just wants me." Yasutora got his game gear out of his blazer pocket and after he quickly pressed some buttons, his handheld shattered into tiny bits which entered and surrounded his body until he started flickering.

The dark-skinned teenager burst through the doors leading to the schoolyard, he gently put Yuuichi down. He crouched and jumped two meters into the air, he threw a punch but the monster's giant hands clasped his own. The monster twisted its body and hurled Yasutora high into the air towards the roof.

"All right Human, you're fuckin' dead, you hear me!?" The creature shouted.

Wings sprouted up from the monsters back. The monster took off after Yasutora.

Yasutora landed hard on the roof, but he wasn't hurt at all. Shortly after, the monster landed on the roof. It roared.

The monster opened its mouth then small grotesque looking creatures flew out of its mouth which then, stuck themselves onto Yasutora. The creature's tongue released a high pitch sound, causing the creatures stuck on Yasutora to explode. The biggest golden rings flew out from Yasutora, then he started flickering.

The monster reached the grab the bulky teenager, but his hand ended up going right through him. Yasutora responded finally with a punch of his own, aiming at the creatures mask, making the creature roll-backwards in the schoolyard.

Yasutora looked up at his ring counter that read ninety rings.

"Shouldn't of I lost all my rings?" He looked at the monster that was just getting up," and my attack did more damage than it did the last time." Yastora glanced up at his score, "Are my strength and speed determined by my score?"

"AHH!"

The monster was once again suddenly airborne, it was flying towards Yasutora like a missile. At that moment Yasutora moved backwards leaving afterimages of him, the monster mistakenly tried to grab one of them, but when it realized its mistake it was already too late because the monster was punched in its chest.

The monster huffed "Why are you stronger and faster than before? This doesn't make any sense!?"

Yasutora walked up slowly, "Hey monster! Where's the kid's mom, I know you know where she is!"

The monster chuckled, "That's for me to know."

Yasutora sped towards the monster. His fist smashing into the monsters mask causing it to crack. The monster fell on one knee, black smoke began to emit from it and its yellow orb-like eyes flickered like broken headlights.

"You haven't killed me yet, boy. I'll come back... and I'll kill you and I'll make that kid watch...haha" The monster dissolved into a smaller frog-like creature wearing a mask, it quickly hopped off the roof.

"Wait!" Yasutora ran after it but it had already gotten away.

Yasutora looked up at his score. His time was two minutes. His score went up another ten thousand points and he won an extra life. Yasutora returned to the ground floor to pick up Yuuichi and decided to go back to class before anyone saw him.

"He got away." Yasutora mentioned quietly as he walked along the hallway,"I couldn't get any information on your mum, but... I don't think this is the last time we're gonna see him." Just then, his game gear materialized before him.

Yuuichi nodded, "Thank you, Yasutora."

Yasutora hurried back to his homeroom where he saw a couple students in the room, none of them he knew at all. He returned to his seat, he told Yuuichi not to talk too loudly.

After another ten minutes, a group of boys came in. One of them had black hair, black eyes and a casual expression on his face as he used his phone. The second one was a little taller than the first, he was brunette and he held an excited expression on his face. The last was taller than the others, he had spiky orange hair, brown eyes and an annoyed expression.

"...and she said that she wanted to date the other guy! Isn't that shocking Ichigo?!" The brunette said to the orange haired boy.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "No." He said bluntly, "Why do you watch that crap Keigo?" Ichigo said turning back to the brunette teenager.

"Because dramas are interesting! Duh! You know what I'm talking about dontcha' Mizurio?" Keigo turned to his shorter black haired peer.

Mizurio just looked up from his phone and said, "Sorry Keigo did you say something?"

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!" Keigo screamed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. The orange haired teenager walked away from his "sulking" friend and towards Yasutora, "Yo, what's up Chad?"

Yasutora nodded.

"Sup Chad." Said Mizurio, "What's with the bird?" He put down his phone and turned his attention to Yuuichi who was pecking his feathers.

Yasutora pointed with his thumb at Yuuichi, "I found him."

"Found him? Where? The pet store?" Mizurio asked

"By the river," Yasutora answered.

"Where was his owner?" Ichigo asked.

Yasutora shrugged, "Ichigo, where's that new girl who's always with you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Kuchiki Rukia? She wanted to use the bathroom." Ichigo explained.

" Its weird to see you without her, you and that girl have been stuck like glue since she got here, are you sure you guys aren't dating" Mizurio commented.

"Yeaaaaah" Keigo nudged Ichigo with his elbow," C'mon Ichigo spill it! Have you alread-"

Before Keigo could finish, Ichigo hit Keigo in the face with his bag, "Shut it, the both of you. She just wants help with school stuff, that's all." Ichigo said with an irritated tone," You believe me don't you Chad?"

Yasutora nodded and Ichigo sighed with relief.

"Hey, Chad did you get into a fight? You look kinda roughed up." Asked Mizurio looking at Yasutora's blazer that had dirt and was a little torn.

"Who are they Chad?" Asked Ichigo as he clenched his fist.

"No, I... got hit by a car" Answered Yasutora," I wasn't looking where I was going, that's all."

...


End file.
